1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lamp head assembly and, in particular to a lamp head assembly used in an LED bulb.
2. Description of Related Art
Because LEDs have characteristics of quick response, small size and low pollution etc., LEDs are gradually replaced incandescent lamps for saving energy and protecting environment.
Commercially available LED bulb has a lamp base and a lamp head connecting with the lamp base. There is an LED assembly disposed in the lamp base, and a conducting threaded section and an electrically bump are provided on the lamp head. Moreover, two wires are accommodated in the lamp base. An end of one wire is soldered on the circuit board, and the other end is soldered on a conducting threaded section. Besides, an end of the other wire is soldered on the circuit board and the other end is soldered on the electrically bump for configuring as a circuit loop.
However, an electrically connection of the above LED bulb is achieved through a soldering process. According to the soldering process is complicated, the operating time and the assembly cost will be increased. Furthermore, the soldering joints for the electrically connection will be detached easily, and an electrically connection will not be completed when the LED bulb shakes or vibrates. As LED bulbs have a variety of models, then various kinds of structures of lamp bases and lamp heads are performed. Therefore, a long development time and the high cost of the product are resulted.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of related art.